O Mensageiro (The Messenger)
by Monstro das Bolachas
Summary: Thomas Hewitt's transformation after the events in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. Mature (M): violent content, gore and possible sexual themes. Language: Portuguese A tranformação de Thomas Hewitt após os acontecimentos em TCM:TB. Violência, gore, e possibilidade de temática sexuais.
1. PrólogoPrologue

**Nota de Autor:  
**

Bem, finalmente decidi quebrar o silêncio e decidi escrever alguma coisa!  
Muito sinceramente, sempre quis escrever um fanfic sobre o Letherface, tanto baseado no original como no remake e na prequela.

"O Mensageiro" é uma história que compreende o período entre a prequela e o remake, mais concretamente, logo a seguir aos eventos do primeiro. Como tenho o intuito de escrever uma história relativamente longa optei pela minha língua materna para tentar trabalhar o mais possível os recursos estílisticos e o vocabulário (embora o ínicio seja mais díficil uma vez que já estou um pouco enferrujada). Contudo, não descarto a opção de a traduzir para inglês para também aproveitar para o treinar.

Nota: O prólogo foi construído segundo a visão do homem, supostamento o condutor da carrinha, que está a falar com o polícia no final do filme.

Fiquem bem!

**Author's Note:**

Well, finally I decided to break the silence and write something!  
Honestly, I always wanted to write a fanfic about Leatherface, be it based on the original, the remake or the prequel.

"O Mensageiro" (The Messenger) has as a time line the events beetween the prequel and the remake, more specifically, right after the first one. Because I've the intention of doing a relatively long story I choosed to write it in my mother language (Portuguese) to train and explore myself as a writter. However, I still pretend to translate it to english.

Note: The prologue was constructed based on POV of the man who's talking to the police officer in the end of the movie.

Take care!

* * *

Silêncio. Finalmente, este voltara a dominar a paisagem. Uma estranha ilusão de tranquilidade começava a preencher a vazia planície. Paralelamente, a lua revelava-se, após a passagem e desintegração de uma nuvem que, segundos antes, ocupava a maior parte do espaço celeste. A luz, suavemente, iluminou o alcatrão, agora, pintado a negro.

"_Aaah..._" - um suspiro fraco escapou pelos lábios quebrados e pálidos do moribundo, enjoado ao sentir o acre e metálico sabor na sua boca, e assolado pelo desespero que começava a sentir. Uma dor aguda enraizava-se ao longo do seu abdômen, anestesiando-o devagar, à medida que a sua consciência desvanecia. Contudo, apesar do seu sofrimento e das intermitentes luzes do carro da polícia, conseguiu-**o** ver. Tentou mover o braço, mas já não o sentia. Tentou falar, gritar, pedir ajuda, mas apenas lhe escapou um gemido agudo e sufocado. A pressão aumentou nos seus pulmões. Com um espasmo repentino, tossiu uma quantidade alarmante de sangue. Porém, não se preocupou. Chegara a sua hora. Todas as tentativas de o contornar só prolongavam a dor. Assim, encostou a cabeça contra a estrada e deixou-se sufocar no seu próprio sangue.

Os olhos vidrados olhavam o caminho, sem o verem. "_Já devia estar em casa..._" - pensava em silêncio com as últimas réstias de consciência que possuía. Um sorriso irónico e infeliz deformou-lhe o rosto velho e cansado. "_Não acelerar...exageras_..._quantas vezes é que ela me disse isto?_". Se pudesse, ter-se-ia rido da sua desgraça. A sua filha sempre o repreendera por ser "acelera". E, o curioso, é que o acidente não tinha sido por culpa sua! Mas sim, a velocidade obrigou-o a parar, a sair do carro, falar com o agente...a estar, vulnerável, no local errado, à hora errada. Ainda à pouco, levar uma multa e estar atrasado eram as sua principais preocupações... Coisas tão mundanas, tão insignificantes.

Como a morte nos governa é, deveras, impressionante. Mascara-se no nosso quotidiano, enquanto estamos distraídos e, por vezes, iludidos com uma falsa imortalidade e cegos com egocentrismo. Depois, ataca-nos, sem contarmos, e obriga-nos a reconhecer a nossa insignificância e estupidez nos escassos momentos que nos sobram...quando sobra algo.

Ao menos, despedia-se da vida com um sorriso, embora sarcástico.

E** ele** **seguia**, a passos largos e cansados, **ao encontro da escuridão**. Não passava de uma figura distorcida e desajeitada, de ombros descaídos. Todavia, expelia uma energia enigmática que triplicava a sua presença. Momentaneamente, perguntou-se se seria a própria Morte...mas não, tratava-se apenas de um **mensageiro**.


	2. Caminho de Volta a Casa

**Portugese:**

Apresento-vos o primeiro capitulo de "O Mensageiro". "Caminho de Volta a Casa".  
**Disclaimer: Eu não criei ou tenho direitos de autor sob qualquer uma destas personagens. **

**English:**  
I present to you the first chapter of the fanfic "O Mensageiro" (The Messenger). "Way back home".  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

O caminho para casa foi mais pesaroso que o habitual.  
Efetivamente, os ombros largos e musculados, que pareciam capaz de aguentar o peso do mundo inteiro, estavam descaídos, deixando os braços embater suavemente contra o tronco em sintonia com as passadas pesadas.  
A noite já se prolongava, fria e escura. Uma brisa fazia-se sentir ao roçar levemente nas árvores, agora meras sombras informes. O silêncio tumular era apenas interrompido com pontuais ramos que se partiam sob a biqueira de aço, ou, então, pela respiração pesada, ainda mais atrapalhada pela sua mais recente aquisição.  
Inconsciente do seu ato, Thomas levantou a mão, esta suja de sangue e partículas viscerais, até à nova máscara. A sua primeira máscara...bem, a sua primeira máscara de pele humana, pelo menos. Suavemente, afastou os lábios desta para facilitar a passagem do ar, passando delicadamente contra os próprios lábios. Contudo, o sabor acre, enferrujado e familiar do sangue, que tipicamente o impulsionaria a lamber os dedos grossos num ato irrefletido, passou despercebido, malgrado a sua quantidade.  
Com efeito, os seus pensamentos vagueavam por paragens que lhe eram desconhecidas. Na verdade, nem sabia propriamente o que pensar. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas a sua vida, e a vida dos que o rodeiam, mudara completamente: de um momento para o outro, perdera o seu emprego - a sua vida; matara cerca de meia dúzia de pessoas que, se já não o tivesse feito, viria a comer; e, entretanto, ganhara uma nova identidade e uma nova paixão.  
Contrariamente ao que possa aparentar a sua cabeça cabisbaixa e marcha contrita, sob os caracóis húmidos e sujos que encobriam o rosto, os olhos azuis denotavam um brilho renovado e intenso. Havia algo, para além de toda a confusão e receio que sentia naquele momento, que o fazia sentir-se...bem. Alguém.  
Todavia, o medo impedia que tal estado de espírito se manifestasse mais claramente. Afinal de contas, como estariam as coisas em casa? Recebê-lo-iam de braços abertos ou abandonariam-no para sempre, apelidando-o de monstro quando tomassem consciência de tudo o que foi feito?  
Estas questões assombravam a sua mente, já por si confusa e complexa, de modo persistente. O seu raciocínio turvo pela vergonha e pânico dificultavam o andar, fazendo-o tropeçar nos seus próprios pés. O peso da motosserra também não era grande ajuda, de facto. Mas, pelo menos, tinha alguma companhia.  
O caminho para casa ainda era longo...

************************************************** ********************************************

Luda Mae limpava, lentamente, os óculos à borda da saia castanha de linho. Expirava de forma sonora enquanto os olhos cansados procuravam algo familiar na escuridão noturna. Uma figura informe e volumosa que se dirigia para o alpendre...mas, até agora, nada. O sossego, demasiado sossegado para dizer a verdade, percorria a quinta dos Hewitt. Pormenor este que carregava ainda mais o seu rosto esgotado com preocupação e ansiedade.  
Exausta, sentou-se numa velha cadeira no alpendre que rangeu com o seu peso. Depois, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e, assim que levou as mãos ao rosto, um gemido inaudível escapou-lhe dos lábios secos. Controlou a necessidade repentina de chorar, enquanto se esforçava por respirar normalmente e amenizar a dor de cabeça que a atormenta à horas.  
"_Isto não passa de um pesadelo..._" - repetia mentalmente para si mesma - "..._Isto é impossível..._". Agarrava-se a estas palavras a fim de agarrar a sua própria sanidade mental...se ainda lhe restava alguma. Só agora começava compreender a gravidade do que vira e, inclusive, do que fizera. Não era uma simples cúmplice, e sabia-o. O dia apenas passara demasiado rápido para que reparasse antes, para que pudesse falar...isto, admitindo que fosse falar ou fazer algo. Coisa que, no fundo, duvidava que fizesse. O instinto familiar dominara qualquer argumento lógico, impedindo-a de agir em contrário. Impedindo que o nojo que sentia de si própria e a sua consciência ganhassem voz. Sendo que, agora, aproveitavam o momento para se vingar sem dó, nem piedade.  
O conflito interno começava a tomar conta do seu próprio corpo, aumentando a intensidade da enxaqueca, e não só. Uma náusea aguda e imprevista obrigou-a a correr até ao extremo do alpendre. O sabor azedo e áspero do vômito agravava o mal-estar, especialmente após reparar que acabou de expelir a sua mais recente iguaria. Entre o líquido acastanhado e viscoso que cobria um pedaço de relva junto às velhas escadas de madeira, estas também sujas com o sangue do Charlie, estava uma orelha, pelo menos metade de uma, deformada e meia digerida. Uma nova onda de náuseas percorreu-lhe o corpo como choques elétricos. Inconscientemente, levou a mão trémula ao estômago e ajoelhou-se com o intuito de abrandar os enjoos e as dores. Os olhos ardiam-lhe, e, mesmo cerrados com toda a força que conseguia, chorava silenciosamente. Porém, quando parecia finalmente acalmar, tomou conta do espaço a sua volta e sentiu contra, a sua palma, o que aparentavam ser pequenas pedras. Contudo, quando levantou a mão para se sacudir contra a roupa, foi que reparou que não se tratavam de cascalho mas, sim, dentes, ainda ensanguentados e, muitos deles, partidos. O controlo tornou-se fútil e vomitou novamente, acabando por expelir bílis, depois do estômago ter sido esvaziado.

************************************************** ********************************************

Um grunhido abafado quebrou o silêncio na pequena floresta junto à fazenda.  
Instintivamente, Thomas levantou o olhar para o céu para localizar a origem do som. Poderia ser um animal, porém, havia algo demasiado humano no som. Um sofrimento sufocado.  
De imediato, a preocupação, gradualmente, começou a substituir o receio e a vergonha, impelindo a acelerar o passo.  
Já via ao longe as tímidas luzes da casa. Apenas uma no primeiro piso, para além de três quartos iluminados no rés-do-chão. Mesmo a uma relativa distância, e, apesar de velho, com uma pintura já gasta, era um edifício imponente. Dominando a vasta planície que rodeava, domínio esse realçado pelas paredes caiadas. Transpirava uma aura sinistra e austera, tanto sob a luz do luar como sob os quentes raios de sol que o banhavam durante o dia. Um aviso para os coitados perdidos que se aventuravam a cruzar aquela paisagem. Um aviso que, a partir daquele dia, escondia alguns dos mais obscenos e estrondosos segredos que a humanidade alguma vez tomaria conhecimento.

************************************************** ********************************************

A matriarca já não se preocupava com o barulho. Era uma preocupação ridícula. Monty encontrava-se completamente apático e Charlie mergulhara num estado de dormência depois de ter ficado inconsciente com as dores do ataque.  
Chorava desalmadamente com o corpo encostado ao alpendre. As mãos tremiam de forma descontrolada e o seu corpo saltava com os soluços que lhe pesavam no peito e lhe apertavam a garganta. Chorava por anos de sofrimento. Chorava, simplesmente, por chorar. O desespero imperava na mais pequena parte de si.  
Efetivamente, a vontade de retomar o pensamento lógico era inútil. Naquele momento, era coisa que não habitava no seu ser. Este estava restrito à angústia, ao sofrimento, ao nojo...  
Com esforço, levantou o rosto e respirou fundo a fim de combater a dispnéia. Devagar, abriu os olhos semicerrados e enxaguou as lágrimas. A sua visão ainda continuava turva, os olhos ainda lhe ardiam, e o sabor azedo da bílis ainda a incomodava. Porém, enquanto inspirava o ar noturno, houve algo na paisagem que a distraiu de si mesma.  
"O meu menino vem aí..." - disse num sussurro fraco. Uma onda de alívio surgiu no seu peito, ao qual levou ambas as mãos, facilitando a respiração.

************************************************** ********************************************

O cheiro a vômito inundou-lhe as narinas, misturando-se com o de sangue. Todavia, não fora isso que o perturbara. Thomas estancou a olhar sua mãe. Nunca a vira assim antes. O desespero e a angústias patentes nos seus olhos vermelhos, o rosto molhado com as lágrimas, os tremores e a hesitação com que se movia.  
O choque foi claro para Luda Mae. Os olhos azuis assustados fixaram-se nela e a motosserra escapou-lhe da mão, caindo, acompanhada com por um estrondo audível e pelo ranger da madeira velha. Com as últimas forças que lhe restavam tentou mostrar um sorriso, mas apenas conseguiu uma tentativa débil e frustrada de algo mais parecido com uma careta.  
Cambaleante, aproximou-se do menino que vira crescer e que se acostumara a ver como filho. Afinal, era seu. Criara-o. E nunca o deixaria de ver como o menino doce e tímido que era. Recusava-se a vê-lo como um monstro, independentemente do que fizera. Se alguém era inocente naquela família, era ele...ele não o fizera de livre vontade, ele não tinha sequer consciência do que fizera...  
"Eu estou bem Tommy." - disse, tentando com parecesse o mais segura possível, mas a sua voz hesitante e fraca atraiçoava-a - "Apenas me caiu mal o jantar...não estou habituada e, com a minha idade tenho que ter mais cuidado com o que como, não é verdade?". Gradualmente, começava a sentir-se mais segura e a sua voz refletia-o. Até conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Tentou acalma-lo. Tinha que ser forte por ele.  
Suavemente, afagou-lhe o braço. A camisa estava manchada e completamente colada ao corpo. O cheiro a suor conseguiu sobrepor-se às vísceras que o cobria praticamente da cabeça aos pés. Porém, não se acanhou, nem se deixou enjoar.  
Felizmente, os seus esforços começavam a mostrar resultados, sendo que as mãos dele já não estavam em forma de punho e a sua respiração voltara ao normalmente. A tensão parecia desvanecer, contudo, o receio e a confusão ainda lhe banhavam o olhar encoberto pela massa de carne que lhe escondia o rosto deformado.  
Aquele rosto estranho ainda lhe causava alguma confusão. Dificultava, até, olha-lho nos olhos. Mas, tinha de o fazer. Tinha de lhe mostrar segurança, calma. E, afinal de contas, estava em casa novamente, e, aparentemente, sem qualquer dano.  
"Ainda bem que já chegaste...". Foram as últimas palavras a ressoar no silêncio daquela noite.


End file.
